


You Made Everything Okay

by dawns_early_light



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A WHOLE LOTTA SMUT, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Missing Scene, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/pseuds/dawns_early_light
Summary: Set after 5x11 “Meet the Parents”The party’s winding down and it’s just David and Patrick left behind dancing together in the Cafe. What happens after everyone else goes home...OR... David and Patrick’s simultaneous introspections regarding forever love and their night of “celebrating” back at home after Patrick’s birthday party...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	You Made Everything Okay

***

David wasn’t kidding about over-ordering the crab cakes. Ever the polite party guests, Clint and Marcy hoped to alleviate some of David’s party planning anxiety and reluctantly overindulged, but somehow still ended up with a plate of leftovers to take home. They  _ were _ delicious though. But that didn’t leave any room for those gorgeous chocolate raspberry ganache cupcakes from Ivan’s bakery that everyone was raving about. Luckily Twyla was nice enough to pack them up a couple with the rest of their leftovers so they could enjoy them later at the motel.   
  


Clint and Marcy were the last of the guests to leave. As they headed back to their car, hand in hand, paper plate of cupcakes in tow, there was an easy comfort between them. They were tired but happy for their boy. Marcy cuts through the stillness that hangs in the air as they walk.    
  


“Well, I think David seems lovely.”    
  


“Mmm, yes, he does. He does.” Clint pauses to consider his words thoughtfully.    
  


“He’s very…sophisticated.”    
  


“Sophisticated?” Marcy scrunches her face in disagreement, looking for quick clarification.   
  


“What?! I..I don’t know how else to describe him. I thought he was charming and very nice!” Clint backpedals.   
  


“Okay, enough, honey. You’ve made some kind of comment about his outfit three times now.”   
  


“Oh, I have not.” Marcy widens her eyes and shoots him a look of exasperation that begs to differ. He throws up his hands in reluctant defeat.   
  


“Okay, fine. He’s a little different. But if a unique fashion sense is the ‘worst’ of it I think our boy will be just fine. I for one like that about him. He is confident and seems to know exactly who he is. It makes him stand out from everyone else. David put a lot of effort into planning this party for Patrick, he wouldn’t do all that if he didn’t love him. Right?”   
  


“I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen him this happy. He was glowing. Certainly not with Rachel, maybe not ever. Did you notice that, honey?” Clint’s face tightens, head tilting up in thoughtful contemplation before he offers a response.   
  


“Hmm, what about high school, varsity…state finals? He was pretty psyched about that.”   
  


“Oh, gosh, yeah…state finals! Ugh, he wouldn’t let me touch those filthy socks for weeks after because he thought I’d wash the luck right out of them for next year. My god, that boy! But glowing, though…no, no, not like this.”   
  


“Nah, I guess not.” He agrees.   
  


“Honey, I think this is a whole new kind of happiness our Patrick has found, and it looks good on him. I might even go so far as to say that you just might need to get your grandfather's pocket watch out of storage.” Marcy is a little too pleased with herself at this presumptive insight. Clint is taken aback.   
  


“Marcy…” he responds in shock, just above a whisper.    
  


They’ve reached the car. Marcy turns him around by the shoulders, silently takes the leftovers Clint was carrying and places them on the roof so she can take his hands into her own. Within her grasp there is a steady reassurance, a sweetness in her eyes, and a unique ability to still any of his unrest with just a glance. This is a trait mother and son share; one that David, like Clint, has come to know and rely on faithfully. She raises her eyebrows and nods knowingly at Clint before he has time to finish his thought.   
  


“Yes, honey. Patrick is going to marry that boy. I saw it in his eyes, in them both; that spark between them any time they were within arm’s reach of each other was unmistakable. That’s a forever kind of love. A mother just knows these things.”

***

The ‘Open’ sign that hangs in the window has been turned to ‘Closed’ for over an hour now. The tables have been cleared, except for a few stray champagne glasses here and there. Everyone else has long since said their goodbyes. The only light remaining is an overhead fluorescent flickering in the kitchen and the string lights draped along the walls, leaving everything washed in a warm glow. Patrick notices them casting shadows, leaving an enchanting twinkle of light floating around the room. They look like little champagne bubbles of light, he thinks. He feels like he’s one himself…so light, bubbly, like he could just float away.   


As they dance together Patrick inhales deeply, taking momentary glances around the room to absorb all that David has done for him. Not a detail, (and from the looks of the catering spread) nor expense spared, in true David Rose fashion…twinkling lights, beautiful decorations, delicious food, everyone he loves together… but his eyes don’t travel far for very long. The thing he marvels at most is the man in front of him that did all of this, for him.   


Patrick holds David close as they swayed to the music, David’s arms rest comfortably on his shoulders as they recount with each other their versions of the day. Patrick looks up tenderly as his beloved lets go of all his tension and heaviness.   


“It was just a very messy day and I was trying to detangle things and just make everything okay.”   


“Yeah, well you made everything okay.”   


A huge weight had finally been lifted for Patrick now that he has come out to his parents. Since his starting over “after Rachel” this was the last thing to cross off the proverbial checklist before he could truly feel like his slate had been cleaned. It was David who made this happen for him. Something he hadn’t yet been brave enough to do on his own. David gave him the push he needed, without even knowing it. He may be a take charge kind of guy, but it’s been David who has come through when it mattered most. When Patrick thinks about it, it’s always been David from the very beginning. Whether he was bravely leaning into their first kiss, baring it all for his olive branch, being “Gwen’s understudy for ‘The Baseball’” or planning the perfect birthday party, he’s been behind so many special moments or positive changes over the last two years in Patrick’s life, and when he puts it all together it becomes the easiest decision of his life.   


As David speaks, Patrick’s thoughts drift to what lies ahead. With David, he can see it all mapped out in front of him. The thought of a future with this man lights a fire in him like nothing else does. Not like how the thought of staying with Rachel forever made him feel like would be trapped. That thought crept in and smoldered in the back of his mind before it engulfed him like wildfire, and he had to flee. That “fire” turned out to be acute anxiety and recurring heartburn brought on by a repressed sexual identity crisis he was not yet aware of. No, this fire now was unrelenting and deep, a “feel it in your bones” freeing kind of love and not something he wanted to put out anytime soon.   


Patrick saw his future so clearly now, as it stood in front of him in a pair of Rick Owens high tops that cost as much as his rent, Givenchy sweater and skinny jeans. Two years’ worth of memories he had perfectly catalogued for safe keeping came whirring back like slides in a projector clicking through his mind in rapid succession. This was what right was supposed to feel like…No…this is what he wanted his forever to feel like. 

He basked in the warmth and comfort of David’s arms. These were the arms of a man that steadied Patrick like nothing else could. Finding out he had to come clean with his parents spun his world upside down and had his mind racing. When his anxiety swelled and dread began to churn in the pit of his stomach, David was the calm within the storm, anchoring Patrick with his embrace. Feeling the cool silver of David’s rings against his warm skin was a familiar comfort he’d gotten used to and the soothing touch that accompanied it. It was a gentle kiss on his temple and a big strong hand wrapping him up tenderly that brought him back down to earth. Knowing that in the uncertainty of what was to come they would get through it all together gave Patrick relief and he was finally ready to let go of this secret for good. 

He couldn’t let this man go. He felt safe in his arms. Protected. Cherished. Seen. He wanted to be wrapped in all of that, forever. Patrick pulled David in close as they danced trying to channel all his love and energy through his fingertips. He wanted to make David feel as safe and protected as he made him feel. He deserved that and he wanted to give that to David, forever.   


An unwelcome interruption broke them apart momentarily when Twyla let them know she had to lock up soon. Returning to their embrace, Patrick caught David’s eye then dipped down to his neck for a tender kiss, just below his ear, humming into it as he dug his teeth in gently. This is the spot that leaves David breathless and unhinged. Patrick loves that he knows this and that he has the power to do this to David in an instant. He wants to be the last man that leaves him  _ this way _ breathless and unhinged, forever. With that one kiss there was no mistaking what his intentions were  _ for the evening _ .    
  
David’s eyes went wide zeroing in on Patrick, a sexy smirk gave way to a playful warning,

“How dare you?” David knew Patrick was a man on a mission and he was in for it. Best not to fight it.   


“Oh, I dare sir. I dare, indeed.” Their eyes linger on each other as they break apart and fall into easy laughter. Twyla is polishing glasses behind the counter as they wave their goodbyes. In an instant Patrick hurries David out the door by his wrist, gleefully pulling him like a puppy faster than his feet could follow, leaving him to shuffle away in an awkward Bob-jog to keep up with Patrick, waving a hurried goodbye to Twyla along the way. They end up around the side of the building, Patrick has David up against the brick wall breathing heavy and getting handsy like an impatient teenager.   


“What the actual fuck has gotten into you, Patrick Brewer?”    


“I’m sorry, David. I can’t help it. I just couldn’t wait to get you home and finish celebrating my birthday.” Patrick leans into David revealing how impatient he really is. His growing erection hard against David’s thigh. David is responsive and leans in, rutting himself into Patrick’s thigh and returning the sloppy kisses for a second before he catches himself.   


“Oh my God! Making out in a dark alleyway like a couple of wayward teenagers is so incorrect. Take me home, Patrick.” Patrick giggles into David’s neck before straightening himself up and reaching for David’s hand. David playfully swats it away so he can straighten himself up from off the wall and smooths out his sweater.   


“Well, you know David, I think we need to be in between two buildings not just leaning up against the side of one for this to be considered a proper alleyway, but considering you ‘vibe with a much younger crowd,’ I’ll take your word for it that you’re more up to speed with where all the ‘wayward teens’ gather.” 

Patrick’s innocent ribbing ruffles David even more and he’s quick to shift the mood. He softens his eyes apologetically and reaches out again for David’s hand. With a feigned reluctance and a disingenuous pout, David hands it over, knowing this is all part of the game for Patrick, the thrill of the hunt.   


“I’m sorry, David. I’ve just never been this happy before. My life feels like it makes sense more than it ever has before. I feel lighter. It feels like everything is falling into place…coming here…finding you, David Rose…our store. I feel like I have finally stopped wondering about my life, all those unknown questions have answers now.” Patrick takes their clasped hands and lifts them to his lips, kissing David’s hand and then each finger one by one. He gets to his ring finger and mouths ‘forever’ into it almost silently before David captures his face within his own hands for a long luxurious kiss. 

Patrick wonders if he heard him. 

David wonders if he meant it.   


“Never be sorry for that, Patrick Brewer. Just take me home.” They turn towards the street. Patrick offers David his arm to latch onto, and they walk together arm in arm back to Patrick’s apartment.   


“So, you never really answered me about the gift basket, David. I know you were having a really messy day, but you did pay for it, right?” 

With a coy hesitation David offers, “I thought, maybe it could be a write off…?” he pauses, wincing in anticipation of Patrick’s response.    


Patrick shakes his head, tilting it back, laughing into a deep sigh. “And I thought we were pretty clear about what a write-off was. Ohhh, what am I going to do with you, David?”   


“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Patrick glances over at David just in time to catch the remains of a sly smirk relaxing on his face. He winks at David and steals a quick peck on his cheek as David leans his head onto Patrick’s shoulder and they continue down the street.   


David feels his stomach swoop as he watches his joyful boyfriend bounce up the stairs two by two. Patrick is unable to contain the excitement of finally having his boyfriend to himself for the night. He is fucking adorable when he is this happy. David is still holding the lobby door open as his mind wanders back to how different life was not too long ago. Living here in Schitt’s Creek hadn’t been easy. It was fucking hell in the beginning. The harsh reality of how they ended up here had in some ways let the memory of his old life flicker on with a much more favorable glow than it deserved. But it is in these simple moments, watching Patrick (insert patrick being amazing, effortlessly without knowing it in some way) casually move around day to day blissfully unaware of just how much he has saved him, that remind David how that harsh reality is all in the past.   


Patrick has made David a stranger to himself, his old self. He’s softened his edges, broken down his walls and built him back up stronger from the inside out, helping to shape him into someone the old David would probably scoff at and he’s fine with that, grateful even, that he doesn’t have to hide anymore. Underneath the barbs of sharp wit and biting sarcasm that he wears like armor, David hides a soft tender heart. One fed on a steady diet of rom coms and pop diva power ballads believing in the fairytale and wanting just a tiny shred of it for himself.    
  
Patrick has seen through all his armor and the bullshit, to the real David and is all in, flaws and all. He shows David how it feels to be truly loved and seen. But he also realizes this isn’t all Patrick’s doing. David had to be the one to let him in and trust. He’s been burned so many times he had every reason not to trust anyone ever again, but something has been telling him to let this one in. 

After all the luxury travel, gourmet cuisine and designer clothes that money can buy, it is a business major in midrange denim in the middle of nowhere who has made David realize he would give it all up a million times over if it meant he could have gotten to Patrick sooner.    


“David, you coming up? You’re letting all the bugs in!” David looks up to find Patrick perched on the landing waiting impatiently and realizes how long he’d been zoning out. He quickly lets the door slam behind him and hurries upstairs, smiling to himself as he goes. Patrick whines in disapproval as he watches David vault himself up the last two steps with a mischievous grin right past Patrick’s outstretched arms and expectant pursed lips.   


“Heh heh heh…”   


“Hey, not fair!” Patrick calls out from the hallway in a feigned huff of exasperation. David looks over his shoulder as Patrick catches up to him, just as David turns the deadbolt with the key that he gave him.   


“That’s for dragging me out of the café like your little pet and for making out with me against my will in an alleyway.” 

Patrick creeps up to David from behind, nosing into his shoulder and up the column of his neck.   


He reaches over David to push the door open and walk past him. His voice is low and his breath warm on the back of David’s neck as he crowds his space. “So what are you saying, David? You don’t want to be my pet?” He turns on his heels, daring David with a sharp gaze to challenge him, or at least come closer so he can feel David’s warm skin under his soft lips.   


“For you, birthday boy, I can be whatever you want me to be.” 

The heavy door clicks closed, the playful banter wanes, laughter fades into expectant exhalations as Patrick makes his way over to David, slowly like a lion stalking its prey. He is happy to be taken captive. Whatever game was being played, David gladly let Patrick win and surrenders himself in defeat. Patrick slips his arms around David’s waist and under the hem of his sweater, pulling him in close for a kiss. His hands wander up David’s back as he leans in.    
  
“So um, David?”    


“Yes, Patrick?”    


“Since it is technically still my birthday, and if this is truly going to go down as one of the happiest nights of my life, I’m gonna need you to do one more thing for me.”   


“Okay…” David looks puzzled but amused and nervously walks his fingers up his boyfriend’s shoulders waiting for his response. 

“I’m going to need you to take all these clothes off. Right now.”   


“Ohhh, well…okay then.” David shimmies around, shoulders wiggling, face smirking, making light of his request. 

Patrick is all business, already three buttons down on his own shirt with one hand and the button and zipper from his pants undone with the other. “David, right now.”   


David’s eyes widen, delighting in the command and Patrick’s sudden assertive tone. He hurries to match Patrick skin for skin. They are mirroring each other an arm’s length away, eyes locked on each other as they undress. Now that Patrick has David’s attention, his pace is slower and deliberate, moving one step closer with each button that pops open, never taking his eyes off him. David is shaking with a desire for this man who can unravel him with those two words… _ right now _ .    
  
He’s struggling to get his own clothes off and cursing the invention of zippers as a fashion statement. Patrick toes off his shoes and socks, blindly throws his button down over the back of the couch and reaches David before he can finish. Wordlessly and with a steady gaze on David as he kneels, Patrick eases him out of his shoes, one at a time, setting them aside with great care. Maintaining eye contact, he reaches up to unfasten David’s pants sliding them down slowly. Patrick stands up, bringing David’s sweater with him in one motion as he rises, folding it neatly on top of his pants. With a delicate caress, Patrick draws him into a kiss with the stroke of two fingers across his jawline.    


He pushes David up against the door to face him, close enough to feel the heat of his breath. Patrick’s stature may be slightly smaller than David, but he is broad and sturdy for his size. It only takes one of his muscular arms to pin both of David’s wrists above his head, leaving his other hand free to tease him with. David is delightfully submitting but trying his best to fight it. With his free hand, Patrick cups his hand behind David’s neck to pull him into his waiting mouth and is met halfway with a wet and eager response. He licked softly into David, the slight contact eliciting a soft breathy moan from Patrick. David knows how to flip his switch with a single flick of his tongue. Patrick rocks gently into David, just glancing over to let their cocks make the slightest contact. Feeling their touch with just the thin cotton of their briefs between them is so enticing it makes him wild with anticipation.   


“My god, David, you have no idea what you do to me.” He says through a clenched jaw as he’s nuzzling into David’s neck. 

“I love it when you take me like this, Patrick. When you see what you want, and you just take it. You have no idea what that does to me.”   


“What I see is a beautiful, loving, kind and generous man that makes me happier than I’ve ever been in my whole life.” David beams, his eyes starting to glisten, and Patrick is quick to lighten the moment.    


“And that man is nearly naked standing in my living room, so I think I need to do something about that.”    


“Well, you are a take charge kind of guy, Mr. Brewer, that’s what I love most about you.”   


Patrick’s lips make their way down the column of David’s neck to his Adam's apple in a slow but deliberate fashion all the while letting his fingertips trace the outline of David’s body, the clean lines, chiseled exact edges of his collar bone, around the softer lines of his shoulders. Dragging a blunt edge of his fingernail along the curve of his shoulder draws a shiver from David and he can see the goosebumps start to form. Patrick continues, tracing along those beautifully toned arms that he keeps hidden under sweaters far too often. He wishes he would show them off more, but then again, it excites him to know that David’s arms are a sight just for him. He pulls off of David’s lips to kiss away his goosebumps and surreptitiously enjoy the delicious curves and soft flesh of his biceps. David lowers his linked arms around his lover’s neck to pull him back into his kiss. “Hey, I’m lonely up here…”   


He pauses mid-kiss, eyes wide, like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar and allows David to tear him away and return his lips to their rightful place back onto David’s. As he does this Patrick slides his hands down his legs and with one swift movement hoists David up and against the door. David is putty in his hands, wrapping his legs and arms around Patrick’s frame. The lift is abrupt, David could feel his hole tense/pucker with anticipation when Patrick’s thick fingers graze his entrance a little too close, even through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Seeking a bit more leverage but never letting go from their delicious kiss he pushes them back up against the door. Patrick’s strong hands hold David steady, fingers slipped under the hem of his briefs to feel his skin and settles his hands comfortably around David’s ass, kneading David’s cheeks with a firm intensity unleashing a deep feral wail from David that raises the hair on both their necks.    


“I want to give you everything, David, anything…what do you want? Tell me.” Patrick is breathing heavy into David’s mouth with every word.   


“I want you to take me to bed and give me “everything” in there. How does that sound?” David whispers back into Patrick’s ear still clinging tightly around his sturdy frame.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” 

With that, Patrick pulls them away from the door. With David still wrapped tightly around him, he transfers them to the bed effortlessly. While in Patrick’s arms, David is thankful he splurged on all those Shaun T T25 Core DVD’s for Patrick’s Cabaret rehearsals. They’re clearly getting their money’s worth right now.   


Still entangled, Patrick gently lays David down on their bed, landing on his side to face David, pressed together skin to skin. Their eyes meet as he smooths David’s hair out of his face, taking his face in his hands while he lays gentle kisses all over-- forehead, eyelids, cheekbones, and lastly his lips--so deep before sinking back into his neck, mapping out the rest of his body with wet sultry kisses all the way down, worshipping every inch of David’s skin.   


“Today was such a whirlwind, David.” Patrick says between kisses, keeping his mouth in contact with David’s skin, only lifting his lips enough to murmur the words. “You really outdid yourself. Nobody’s ever done anything like that for me ever.” He pauses to nuzzle his face in the chest hair just below David’s sternum. He loves its softness against his skin, feeling David’s masculinity underneath him, breathing in the intoxicating scent that is so uniquely him. The gravity of the day’s events is felt deep in his exhale. “And what you did with my parents…I can’t…I don’t have words for that.” David quickly leans up on his elbows, remorse covering his face as he speaks.    


“I’m so sorry, Patrick. I didn’t mean for it to happen that way…If I had known that-” Patrick quiets him, with a gentle kiss on his chest, lacing their hands together and laying himself down on top of David, their intertwined hands falling around David’s head as Patrick cut in.    


“No, David. Stop. Don’t be sorry for that. You gave me a truth today I wasn’t brave enough to give to myself. That is irreplaceable. This is not how I ever would have planned it, but I wouldn’t change a thing. It turned out to be absolutely perfect…because of you, David.” Patrick looked down into David’s eyes saying his name with a tremble in his voice. He thought he noticed David on the edge of tears too but pressed on.   


“David, you’re so good to me.”  _ Kiss _ … “I’m so lucky I found you.”  _ Lick _ …    


“Well, technically I think I found you…no? I was the one in search of incorporation help.” “B-13!” David mocked, remembering the day they met, trying to lighten the moment.   


“Hush, David.”  _ Kiss _ … 

Patrick begins slow like honey…taking the time to study every inch of David and savor him. Memorizing him as though it would be the last time he would have David in his arms. It still floors him, even after all this time together how Patrick still takes such care with him, touching him like he is this precious, perfect thing that he has been afraid would break. David has not ever been adored this way before and it is almost too much. His heart wants to leap out of his chest. He is dying to kiss this man, a man who could say such things that could make him melt into a puddle. But it also scares him, it is too much and he wants to make it stop. He thinks, if he is kissing Patrick’s mouth, it won't be able to waste any more beautiful words on someone like him. But then he hears it again…Patrick’s sweet voice vibrating softly against his skin.   


“Hush, David.”  _ Kiss _ … “I can hear your mind racing and I see your thoughts all over your face. Relax, sweetheart.”  _ Kiss _ … “Come back to me.”  _ Kiss _ … “I’ve got you.”  _ Kiss _ … “I love you.”  _ Kiss _ …

“David.”  _ Kiss _ …   


Soothing David with open mouth kisses all over his chest, down his belly, breathing in the scent of him, brushing his whole face in the softness of David’s chest hair from navel to neckline and back down again. Holding his gaze as he confesses, “I’m ready to give you everything David. Whatever you want…all you have to do is ask.”   


“Everything, hmm?”   


“Yes, David. Everything. Tell me what you want. I need to hear you say it. Can you do that for me?” Patrick’s tone is firm, but still so gentle and sweet.   


“Mmmhmmm.” He nods.   


“No. Use your words.”   


“Y-yess.” David’s words barely above a whisper.    


“Good boy. Now was that so hard?”   


“No.”   


“Okay, tell me beautiful boy, what do you want?”   


“Uhnnhhn…don’t stop…kissing me…keep going…please…more mouth on me…feels so good…”   


“Okaaay, well not quite a full sentence, but it’s a good start…we’ll get there.” He winked. Even now, with David unravelling mercilessly under his touch, Patrick wastes no opportunity to tease him.   


Patrick does as he is told, making a trail of sloppy kisses towards his left nipple until it finds its way between his teeth.    


“Fuck, Patrick. Mmmm. That’s good. God, yeah. So good.”   


He rolls it around with his tongue before biting down. He can feel David’s responsiveness as it pebbles with every gentle swipe under his tongue and blow of his breath. It feels good in his mouth. He likes knowing how to press those buttons for David. David loves the contrast of pleasure with pain and Patrick had learned early on how to provide the delicate balance David craved. Patrick loves that he was the one David let into his world to do that, to let him know him like that. No one before had taken time to study David, learn him, and so effortlessly be able to know his needs and desires, sometimes even before he knew them himself, and give him pleasure so generously.    


_ Lick…  _ “My god, David, you’re so beautiful like this. I could do this to you forever.”  _ Kiss…  _ Patrick’s eyes were fixed onto David, dark with desire and intent. “You’re so good to me, David.”  _ Kiss…  _ Hearing his name fall off Patrick’s lips like a poem sent a shiver down his spine. “You are a gift. So special, so perfect and all mine and I love you.”  _ Lick, suck, lick _ …. “Tonight, I’m going to make you realize just how much, David Rose.”  _ Kiss… _ _   
_

David feels a warmth wash over him, a heat radiating from inside him. Patrick’s lips felt warm like honey dripping on his skin and David wanted to bask in this caress forever. He continues nipping, flicking, licking and sucking deviantly, alternating between his two nipples, and bathes David in kisses on every inch of available skin, reveling in David’s cries for “more” and “harder” and “yes, god yes…” and every other glorious wordless affirmation until his nipples could take no more. Patrick softens his tongue, laying it flat to give plenty of gentle, soothing relief and opened mouth kisses to the reddened, aching pair.    


He finds his way down to a gloriously soft tuft of hair under his navel, just before it winds down to be hidden away into his briefs, decidedly one of his favorite spots. Patrick slides down to settle comfortably into David’s open legs, but as he does, his mouth ghosts against the long outline of David’s still covered and very hard cock on his way down. As he settles in, elbows perched on thighs, hair soft against his chin, he hovers over David ready to tease. Patrick nuzzles and nips into him, giving little kisses, fingers hooking in and teasing along the edge of the elastic band while David lets go of a gorgeous whimper. “Mmmhmm…”   


Patrick smiles gleefully upon hearing that and pulls his fingers out of the elastic in retreat. David whines in disagreement, which he ignores, opting instead to return his course north. The devilish grin that spreads across Patrick’s face tells David he knows exactly what he is doing to him and it makes David insane with desire. He cannot be more delighted. He kisses his way up to David’s neck and with one long lick he is at his pulse point, nipping at his earlobe, whispering, “So, are you gonna tell me how you want me to make you come or are you gonna keep me in suspense?” Patrick hips roll with urgency into David as he whispers to him.    
  
David shudders back a breathy response. “Um…yeah, I’ll tell you…”

Patrick returns his lips to David’s neck with tender, delicate, teasing kisses. His lips barely ghosting over his skin, tongue tracing tiny patterns while he waits for David’s response.    
  
He loves that Patrick can’t spare a moment without his lips on his skin. He knows full well this distraction isn’t going to speed up the response time nor help with David making a complete sentence. Patrick is enjoying every moment of this torturous game. According to the rock-hard dick that is rutting into him in response, it’s safe to say that David is too.   


“Oh, god Patrick, what are you doing with your tongue? It’s so good. I can’t think straight.”   


“Feel good?”   


“Mmm Hmm. Yeah. So good, babe.”   


“You deserve it. Wanna make you feel good.”   


“Stop teasing me, want your tongue all over me…everywhere.”   


“Mmmmm…tell me, baby. Where? Tell me so I can give you what you need.”   


“I want your mouth on me.”   


“Mmmhhmm, so far so good, baby. I told you, I want to give you everything David. Anything you want… you just have to ask me for it, and it’s yours. Tell me…” David writhes under Patrick’s teasing grasp, trying to gain a semblance of composure and fumbles with a response.   


“I… I want… I want you to spread me open with your tongue and lick me until I’m begging you to bury your thick cock deep inside me.” Patrick freezes for a second then pulls away to be face to face with David, pupils blown, eyes gone black with desire for this man with a filthy mouth.

“fuuuu—god, Fuck…Jesus, David!” Patrick takes a long lingering look at David like he can’t believe this gorgeous man in front of him is real. Patrick is buffering thinking of the image David has given him. He feels his body responding.   


“That’s what I want. Can I have that?” David bats his eyelashes looking as innocent as a boy asking for a new puppy. Patrick slowly blinks away his astonishment and clears his throat to try and right himself back to a clear head. He takes David’s face into his hands and responds with ardency.    


“Umm, yes. Yes, you can have that. Buuut…you have to ask me nicely.”    


David bites his bottom lip with excitement at the command. He loves that he can very clearly fluster Patrick, yet he still finds his way to a quick comeback no matter what. He has always been able to go toe to toe with David and has no problem challenging him, in fact he quite enjoys it…something that irks and delights David in equal measure. The novelty of that might never wear off.    


“Please, Patrick will you lick my pretty pink hole until I can’t take it anymore...pretty please?” David folds his hands in prayer and bats his eyelashes at Patrick. 

“Okay, David.”   


Patrick releases David from his grasp, rolls off of him and stands up beside the bed. David, unhappy with his departure, sneaks up close behind on his knees, slides his hands up Patrick’s thighs and around to his cock before he has a chance to relocate to the other side of the bed as planned. Patrick raises his arms, looking down in feigned surprise to find himself being manhandled from behind and wonders aloud. “Ohhh mmhmm. Umm…what’s going on here?”    
  
David, with his chin tucked into the crook of Patrick’s neck is humming kisses into his shoulder. “I missed you. Needed you in my hands.” He continues stroking Patrick’s cock with one hand, gently massaging his balls and perineum with the other. As he thumbs over the slit, some precome escapes and he uses it to glide along Patrick’s shaft, feeling him grow harder within his grasp as he strokes him. “Oh god, David. Fuck, that feels so good. I love how you touch me.”    


“Yeah? Then c’mere…so I can put you in my mouth. I need to taste you.”   


Patrick lets his head fall back onto David’s shoulder, eyes close and mouth becomes slack. He presses lazy kisses into David’s neck as he murmurs, “Uhnnhhmm, David. Not y-- What happened to me spreading you open with my tongue?”    


“Well, fortunately, I am a very generous person, and you’re the birthday boy after all, so it’s only right I let you come first. Besides, I know it’ll be worth the wait, won’t it baby?”   


“You know it always is. But I won’t make you wait too long.” Patrick turns himself around to get a good look at David. He shakes his head as he throws his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “And how much of this generosity is based around your desire to have my dick in your mouth?” David just shrugs with a sheepish grin.   


“What am I going to do with you? You’re too impatient for your own good.”   


“Well, I would say either way this is working out pretty well in your favor Mr. Brewer, so you can just thank me that’s what you can do.” David smirks with a playful shimmy into their embrace. Patrick looks soft and lovingly into David’s eyes as he cradles his face into his hands and says, “Thank you, David.” Then he has him buckling at the knees with one of the most languid and luxurious kisses. “And Happy Birthday to me! Now, c’mere and get off that bed.”    
  
Patrick gives David a good smack on his ass and then reaches out his hand to help David down, so they are face to face. “Stay right there, I wanna watch you while you work.” He winks. 

David traces along Patrick’s collar bone with delicate kisses then nips down along his chest and sternum as he falls to his knees. His gaze is secured on Patrick as he mouths along breathing warm open kisses along the outline of his length still captured in his briefs. David hooks his index fingers into the waistband at Patrick’s hips and pulls, trailing his fingers along slowly down his thighs, hairs standing on end with delight as he goes, until the briefs fall loose around his ankles and he steps out of them.    
  
David’s fingers become palms working Patrick from the knees up, slowly, kneading, kissing, mouth and hands working in tandem. David’s hands snake around to the backs of Patrick’s thighs and up to his ass, squeezing, massaging as he breathes in his scent, deep in the bend of his hip. His nose meanders through perfectly groomed tufts of rich auburn hair, tracing along the underside of his shaft with the flat of his tongue as he reaches the leaking tip pulling Patrick into him, tasting the delicious hint of salty goodness as he slips past David’s soft wet lips into the heat of his mouth, tongue guiding him further into the hollow of David’s eager mouth. Patrick is breathless looking down to see the ease with which his cock disappears into David’s mouth.

Patrick brushes a hand softly over David’s cheeks, feeling himself on the other side before running his hands through David’s hair. He’s looking down with such tenderness in his eyes, David can’t look away and returns the soft gaze as he begins to take Patrick slowly, inch by inch deeper into his mouth. This is David’s favorite part, feeling the weight of Patrick on his tongue, luxuriating in every inch of his fullness inside him before he is truly swept away in the moment. 

“Oh, my god, David, you’re so beautiful.” With every bit of praise David vibrates with hums and moans all over Patrick’s cock, encouraging him to continue.   


“Just like that, baby. You’re doing so good for me. Your mouth feels incredible.”   


“Nnnhhh...You’re so...nnnnhhh... gorgeous like this. I love you so much, David.” As soon as Patrick says that David sinks down as deep as he can, down to the root, pulling him in close and holding him from behind, moaning wildly. 

“Oh, David. You’ve been so good for me. You’ve listened so well. You’ve done just what I asked. Haven’t you?” Patrick gives a gentle tug on David’s hair, without stopping he looks up just enough to make eye contact. David nods and whines affirmatively, then continues bobbing and sucking furiously from root to tip on Patrick’s cock.   


“So…how about now, David? You wanna be my pretty little pet after all?”   


“Mmmmhmmmm.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t understand you when your mouth is so full, David.” With hands still woven in David’s hair, Patrick pulls him off his cock abruptly so that he may answer, leaving thick strands of spit hanging between them and David gasping for air. He’s wide eyed and reeling from Patrick’s out of character yet exhilarating plot twist.   


“Fuck, yes, Patrick. I do. I’ll be your pretty little anything, just give me back my cock.”    


“ _ Your _ cock, hmm??”   


“Yes…mine! Please! More.  _ Please _ ?” David begs.   


Without hesitation Patrick pushes him back down onto his cock to finish what he started; David picks up right where he left off with fierce momentum.   


“Ohhhwww fuuuck, yes David. That’s right, this is your cock, baby. Nobody else’s. All yours. Forever.” Patrick digs his nails into David’s scalp and tightens his grip on the fistful of hair already within his grasp and bucks up into David involuntarily. David responds reciprocally digging his own nails into Patrick’s ass and thighs, more wild moans, wide eyes and deeper, voracious sucking.   


“My god, David, you’re gonna make me come so hard. I’m gonna come in you’re pretty little mouth. You ready for me?”   


“Mmmmhmmm.”   


“I’m gonna come for you, baby. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna co-. Nnnnhhhnnnn.” With three final thrusts Patrick crashes over the waves and David guides him through his orgasm, licking him softly, sucking every last drop he has to offer.    


“My god, you took that so good for me.” Patrick catches his breath while David trails his tongue down the underside of Patrick’s length softening his mouth around him before releasing him with a pop, licking his lips as he looks up at Patrick through his heavy-lidded lashes.   


“Thank you for that mouthful, Patrick. You tasted so good.”    


Patrick guides David up from his knees, grabs him with one hand around his neck, another wrapped tightly around his waist and pulls him into a soft, slow and searching kiss and then their foreheads press together. “I don’t know how I ever lived a life without you in it.”   


“Well, I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Now, where were we…I believe you said something about spreading you open with my tongue…”

Patrick guides David back towards the bed until he feels the edge at the back of his knees and with one gentle push he falls like a feather. Without a word, Patrick drops to his knees, reaches over David, and with a swift emphatic tug pulls off his Balenciaga briefs and tosses them on the floor. David’s legs fall open like a butterfly, his big beautiful cock on display to Patrick’s delight. Patrick tucks his hands under David’s ass, thumbs dig into his hips and with one sharp jerk hauls him down towards him to get better access to what he wants. David gasps with anticipation. Patrick leans over to meet him in a kiss, perfectly aligning them with his movement. It’s like a jolt of electricity coursing through them both as they feel their cocks touch, velvet skin to velvet skin. Patrick pushes them back into the bed and they rut against each other, losing themselves in the moment. David grabs a pillow to position under his thighs to give Patrick better access and then folds his legs back.   


Patrick’s mind drifts momentarily to their trip last month to Elmdale Interiors and as he sits in this moment, on his knees preparing to bury his face into his boyfriend’s ass, he’s delighted that he chose the platform bed against David’s suggested advisement of the higher poster bed. Despite David declaring the aesthetic to be “incorrect” they’re both finding it to be quite advantageous and he wondered if this wouldn’t be a perfect time to remind him of this. But on second thought, maybe it’s a victory best kept to himself…for now. Patrick shakes himself loose of his wandering thoughts and regains his focus.   


“David, you’re not making this easy on me.”   


“Hey, not fair…I didn’t make you kiss me just now, that’s on you, Brewer.”

“Well yeah, you kind of did…you’re all laid out in front of me, looking fucking gorgeous and you expect me not to kiss you?!”    


“Well, that’s just how I look.” David says with a smug grin. Patrick rolls his big heart eyes at him and pushes David’s knees apart to take ahold of his thighs and start kissing down the inside of their soft flesh, one and then the other, back and forth.    
  
Innocent little pecks give way to gentle nibbles, followed by soft open mouth kisses that turn into hungry nips and gnashes as Patrick consumes him like he is searching for the antidote beneath his skin. A trail of wet kisses leads to the crease of David’s thigh. Patrick pulls David in close, letting his balls fall into his mouth, laving them gently before licking up slowly along the underside of his shaft and finally taking in his entire length, nuzzling into the precisely groomed tufts of black hair as he chokes him down to the root. Patrick groans deep and feral into David, hugging his body so tightly, fingers digging into his flesh, as he devours David, losing himself in the pleasure of his gift.   


“Fuuuck, Patrick!” David’s eyes roll and his head falls back onto his shoulders, elbows wobbling to keep him steady as he arches into his bliss. Patrick pulls off of him and plies David with soft, wet open mouth kisses all over the backs of his thighs pushing both legs up simultaneously.    
David takes over for him, holding his legs close to his body behind the knees until Patrick gets himself lined up in front of David then he taps on his own shoulders signaling David to let go and rest his legs on him there. He pops a thumb into his mouth and gets it wet before he asks. 

“David are you ready for me?” Patrick’s hands are spreading David open in tandem as he massages his ass deeply.   
“Yes, Patrick. I’m so ready.”   


“Ready for what babe?”   


“Ready for you to spread me open with that beautiful mouth.”    


“And you know I won’t stop licking you until you’re begging for my cock?” Wordlessly he nods in abundance, eyes squeezed shut. “You think this tender little ass can take everything I’m going to give you?” Patrick rubs and taps the pad of his thumb with more precision over David’s hole being careful not to breach it, delighting in the fact that he has David coming apart literally at his fingertips. David nods obediently and bites down on his bottom lip, eyes transfixed on Patrick, as he continues, “Yeah, you do want that, don’t you?”   


“Mmmmhmmm” David whines, twisting the sheets into his  _ tightly clenched _ fists.   


“David…Open your eyes and look at me when I touch you. Baby, I haven’t even begun to wreck you yet. Words, David. I need to hear you say it. “   


“Yeah, uh huh.”   


“Uh-uh-uh David” he tsks, tapping his thumb thrice against his hole in place of what would be a wagging finger “you have to ask me nicely.”   


“Yes. Please?”   


“That’s better.” Patrick pushes the pad of his thumb into David, enough to feel the tight ring of muscle contract and draw in his fingertip, with it extracting a gentle moan of relief quickly turning wild and hungry when he feels the sudden emptiness of Patrick pulling back and leaving his thumb to rest and tease his entrance once again.   


“Please, Please. Patrick. Please. Need your mouth on me, now.” David whispers. “I’ve been so good for you, I did what you asked. I need you, please.” Patrick cannot resist David’s supplications.    


“Yes, my pet. You have been so good. So good. Now, be a good boy and roll over for me. I want you to settle in and get comfortable. I’m going to take my time with you, David. Gonna devour that pretty ass of yours and give you just what you asked so nicely for.”    


David rolls onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows presenting himself eagerly, ass high in the air using the pillow as leverage. “Oh, my god, yes. Thank you, Patrick. I want it so much. I’ll take whatever you’ll give me. Thank you.” Patrick closes the distance between them, pressing suggestive kisses along David’s spine and lower back. He settles onto his belly, hooking his arms around David’s legs to pull him in for the closest, most intimate embrace between two lovers.    
  
Kneading into his hips and cheeks, he pulls David apart enough to catch a glimpse of his target- a pink hole longing for fulfillment, gives a soft teasing blow into it and sees him flinch in response. He maintains his course, thumbs tracing down between both cheeks as he spreads David open, dipping the pads of his thumbs down to trace circles around his hole… “No, thank you, sweetheart. I want to give you everything...Forever.” The last word bitten off as he buries his face into David’s lush skin.    
  
“David, I adore you.”  _ Kiss…  _ “I love everything about you.”  _ Lick…  _ “I’m going to make you feel so good,”  _ Lick…  _ “until you can’t take any more of my tongue.”  _ Kiss…  _ “And then,”  _ Lick…  _ “when this pretty hole is tender and ready  _ for me _ ,”  _ Nibble _ ,  _ kiss…  _ “I’m going to plunge my thick,”  _ Kiss…  _ “hard”  _ Lick…  _ “cock”  _ Kiss…  _ “so deep inside you and make you come so hard on my dick.”

“Nnnnhhhnnnhh” David murmurs, his face smashes into his folded arms. “My God, Patrick, yes, please. All of that. Please!”   


Patrick pulls him in tight, buries his face and begins lapping into him with a fervent rhythm. Soft kisses, long passionate licks, and playful nibbles have David melting into his adoration, pushing himself into Patrick, as a silent appeal for more. Falling apart completely when Patrick spears his tongue deep inside him again and again between licks in answer to David’s pleas. Patrick enjoys the giving as much as David does the receiving as is obvious by the voracious moans and hums he is singing into David from behind. David is breathless, reduced to whimpers, accenting Patrick’s efforts with his cries, “so...good...don’t…stop...uhhnn…fuck...yes...so good, baby...don’t stop…gonna come…uhhnn, make me come make me come make me come….fuuuck, yes baby”. David comes hard, shooting ribbons of cum into the bed, bucking up into Patrick as he eases him through his orgasm, the last few muffled groans escaping into the sheets that his face is buried into.   


“Yes, baby, so good. I want to do this to you forever. Mmm.”  _ Lick _ … _ Soft, wet kiss _ … “Don’t you dare move; I’m not done with you yet.”   


Patrick flattens his tongue and softly bathes over his skin now vibrating with pleasure. David smiles blissfully into the bed, head resting in his folded arms and moans quietly, not wanting to move an inch and compromise a single nerve endings happiness. He is caught suddenly and perfectly between overwhelming bliss and intense overstimulation, not certain if he wants to pull away or cry tears of joy. His gut reaction before has always been to flee when any emotions surface, but with Patrick things are different. For one thing, no one has ever brought him to this place emotionally before, so this is new territory.    
  
Although it’s a terrifying new place, somehow Patrick makes it feel like a place he wants to be, a place that he can let go and feel things for once and not be alone. He needs Patrick to steady him through this. David’s voice is faint and fragile, barely a whisper, clearly overtaken by emotion as he reaches back for him.   


“Patrick.” David’s hand finds Patrick and taps his shoulder, Patrick freezes.   


“Yes, baby?”   


“I need you. Inside me. Want to feel you…please.” His voice breaks on the ‘please’ and Patrick is up, holding him, eye to eye, brushing his thumb across David’s cheek catching a wayward tear along the way. David lays a hand on his lover’s heart, looking up cautiously, ready to be laid bare by Patrick’s eyes.   


“Hey…there you are.” His smile is wide and warm with a look of concern as he smooths David’s hair away from his face, capturing David tight in his arms. “What happened? Are you ok? Did I do something?”    


“Yeah. You did so much. I don’t- I don’t even know where to start, I’d never be able to-”

Patrick cuts David off impatiently, searching for confirmation. “No. But did I hurt you?”   


“Oh, my god no, Patrick. You did the opposite of that. The complete opposite. It was just, I don’t know…almost too good. I was feeling so many things all at once and I just…” David’s hands start to flail and his breath speeds up as he gets a little flustered trying to explain and Patrick catches him before he spins out again, smoothing down his arms and coaxing him quietly so he can continue.   


“Shhh...Deep breaths, David.”   


“…and I just…I just got lost in it for a second”... _ sigh _ …”and needed to feel you close to me. Wanted to look at you, see your face.” He settles himself, turning to Patrick as soon as he finishes, and cradles his face in his hands.   


“Oh, Oh…Uh, Ok.” Patrick is relieved, maybe a little unprepared for that response. “I just thought it went horribly wrong at the end or I went too far, or... The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, David.”   


“I know that.”   


“Good. I want you to trust me.”   


“I do. So much.”   


“Good.” They trade long, heavy glances before Patrick presses a kiss to his lips, letting it linger as a steady reminder/firm declaration to David that his past is behind them now. Whoever came before Patrick and whatever David had known or thought of as love before this was never meant to be for him. Patrick holds back, yet there’s still so much implication within his touch and his kiss. David can plainly see his awkward fumbling trying to stifle the words he knows are threatening to escape from Patrick’s tongue. David allows him the innocuous deception, but the way his body responds to Patrick gives him away.    
  
The two of them continue, lost in each other’s eyes, locked in a heated and salacious proverbial game of chicken neither wanting to speak what they both already know is thick in the air and tormenting them both in the best way all night long. It is at this moment, David allows himself to be overtaken with the thought of this word.   


_ Forever _ . One word. A lifetime. A commitment. A promise. Two people. Forever.   


Oh wow…Fuck. I do want to spend the rest of my life with this man. This one single solitary beautiful man. And he…God! I think he does too. I felt that right?! He’s never held me like that before. And that look…Like, like he was promising himself to me with his eyes. I’ve never seen him look at me that way before.    


In another lifetime David could have never dreamt of this. Committing to one person. Or think he could find a person who would want him, forever. Someone who wears off-the-rack button-down shirts and straight legged midrange denim, no less. But that is a lifetime ago, or at least it certainly feels like it.   


Without averting his gaze, Patrick shifts his weight to his left side allowing his right hand to break free from their embrace and travel down the length of David’s body. He grazes all the skin within reach of his fingertips as he passes by before guiding David’s left leg up and like a well-practiced dance David lets it fall out of the way for Patrick. He finds the entrance still slick with his spit and worked open from earlier but still reaches for the lube under the pillow nearby for extra guidance.    
  
He skips from the usual one finger and goes right to two, entering without any resistance. David’s tight wet heat feels so good around Patrick’s fingers as he curves them just enough searching for the spot. He caresses it gently until he has him undulating helplessly in the palm of his hand. David melts into him, head resting in the curve of his neck, lazy moans floating into the air around them as Patrick pushes both fingers in and out, stroking and teasing, in and out again, then adding a third to stretch him until he’s ready to take all of Patrick inside of him. Patrick’s cock throbs and aches with anticipation watching his lover unravel under his touch. David gasps with excited relief of the fulfillment of having Patrick inside him but it isn’t enough. He needs more. “Please, Patrick. I’m ready. I need you, all of you. Don’t make me wait any longer. Please!”   


The arms that were relaxed by his sides are now wrapped around Patrick’s rugged frame. David takes hold, bracing for impact, making his mark on Patrick’s backside as he clings to him tightly. Patrick removes his fingers gently with a whimper of reluctance from his beau beneath him and reaches for the condom and lube, ripping the package open with his teeth and rolling it on quickly. He squirts a generous amount of lube, strokes it onto his cock and resumed his position holding David, readying himself for entry.   


“Don’t worry, love. I’m gonna fill you up even better than before. I wanna keep my eye on you, make sure I don’t lose you again. Need to watch your beautiful face when you come for me this time.” Patrick guides David softly onto his back, legs spread wide open with room for Patrick to settle down into.   


“Yes, baby. Give yourself to me.” David beckons. He lines himself up to David’s entrance and pushes through to heaven in its human form. He is inside this beautiful man, his man and he could do this forever, with him. He wants to look down and see this gorgeous face looking back at him, forever. David is taking all of Patrick, but it feels so much more like he’s giving him a gift. Patrick surrounds David with his forearms, maintaining their closeness, unwilling to leave any distance between them if he could help it. Bearing down, laying precise kisses along every feature on his face as if to be mapping out an important journey.    
  
With every thrust, a delicate  _ kiss _ , forehead… _ kiss _ , temples… _ kiss _ , eyelids David can’t bear to open so he doesn’t completely fall apart in Patrick’s arms… _ kiss _ , cheekbones… _ kiss _ , a thumb feathers along his jawline, gently nudging his chin up to meet Patrick’s mouth for a kiss. They moan into it as their tongues find each other, dancing around in the comfort of familiarity like a warm bath. Patrick moves inside David carefully, pulling out nearly all the way out then thrusting back down again, in and out, so sweet and smooth and slow, but with such purpose. He notices everything on David’s face- the creases on the sides of his eyes when he smiles or laughs, the furrow in his brow when he’s concentrating, every eyebrow raise that means something different, the quiver of his chin when he’s holding back tears or fighting his emotions and the way he bites his lip just before he comes. Patrick has it all memorized and loves that David tells him so much whether he wants to or not without having to say a word. He can’t keep his mouth off David, lips soft and sweet, on his neck just how he likes. Kisses that make him shiver when he nips along his jawline or when he kisses away the tears that sneak out of the corners of his eyes, he is hoping that Patrick doesn’t see.   


With one good push he sinks down deep into David, seated so completely it feels like he is meant to occupy this space forever.  _ Forever _ , with this man. David hooks his legs around Patrick as he pulls David as close into himself as possible without them melding into one being and ‘forever…with you’ escapes breathlessly out of his mouth and into David’s shoulder so faint, he hopes it isn’t audible. It is.    
  
He offers a solid bite into the crook of David’s neck where it meets his shoulder. It is enough to leave a memorable bruise but not enough to break the skin, at best it is a hopeful distraction. His weak attempt is met with a sharp gasp followed by some grateful moans attached to his name. This is David’s favorite spot to be bitten. He loves feeling the sharp sting of Patrick’s teeth on his skin. It makes him feel alive. The rush, the pleasure mixed with pain, knowing he will be marked, a tactile reminder of where Patrick has been that will leave him tender for days to come.   


“Patrick…. Mmmhhmmm. Please, yes, Patrick… Unhhh… Yes, baby! Claim me, leave your mark. I want to see you on my skin tomorrow.”   


Patrick bears down just a little more until he hears a slight whimper and a hitch in David’s breath. He is so careful never to inflict any unwanted pain on his partner. It’s taken them so long to get to this point for Patrick to feel comfortable with even this much. He understands how deep the level of trust must be; how important establishing boundaries is to David. Thinking of anyone else doing this to David, someone ungrateful of his touch, in another lifetime hurts his heart, makes Patrick want to undo all the hurt and be a balm on his emotional wounds, to fill him up with love and goodness. But part of healing those wounds for David is being able to go to that place again with Patrick, and he will make it mean something different. It will mean something good to Patrick, and he will be attentive and respectful and careful. David is rewriting these memories in his heart. He trusts Patrick, with his body, but more so with his heart and because of that this kind of pain feels like a freedom he’s never had before.   


To be bitten while getting fucked like this is something of a revelation for David. All senses on fire competing at once, electricity lighting up his skin. It feels like a gift the way Patrick gives it to him, with nothing but love and adoration behind it. Unlike before, with other partners- boundaries were crossed, hard limits were reached and overlooked, safe words went ignored and David was left feeling used, broken and eaten alive.    
  
The way Patrick consumes his flesh makes him feel nourished and restored in a way that nothing before this has or ever will again. 

Patrick pulls back his teeth in exchange for two soft lips and a warm tongue making quick work to renew the spent skin. David coos softly into Patrick’s ear, contented with Patrick’s soothing mouth. Suckling and lapping tenderly all along his neck, Patrick continues driving his cock deep into David with purpose, hitting the magic spot with every thrust. David is hearing colors and tasting shapes at this point. Nothing and everything makes sense. He is high on the thought of  _ forever _ . THIS. MAN. FOREVER. Reverberating, over and over in his head now.

“Make me yours, Patrick. Make me yours.”

Fuck…how he loves to hear his name echoing off these walls from David’s mouth with such a lustful hunger. Patrick is coming undone.   


“Yes, baby. You’re so good. You’re taking all of me so good. Wanna make you come. Will you come for me, baby?”   


“Fuck. Yes. Patrick. Yes. Make me come.”   


“Look at me baby, I want to watch your pretty face when you cum on my cock ok?”   


“Mmmhhmmm” David whines.    


David’s eyes are squeezed shut but they snap open and fix onto Patrick’s soft gaze as his hand takes hold of his neglected cock between them. Their bodies rubbing against it at random is it’s only friction and it’s swollen and badly in need of relief.   


“That’s it, baby, come for me. Come on, baby. So beautiful, David.”    


“Hmmmm...Patri-ohh oohhh...”   


It takes just a few well practiced tugs to let him go and he’s painting Patrick’s belly a milky white. Not caring about the lubricious element now offending their shared space, Patrick pulls David into him, thrusting harder, forcefully now, working on his own release.   


“I love being inside you, David. You’re going to make me come so good.”   


“Mmhmm…Yes baby, come good for me. Give it to me.”   


“Oh, David. You’re so beautiful, like this. I just want to make you happy. Only you, David… Forever…”   


“Mmhhmm…” David is gutted by this and can only manage an affirmative murmur, afraid uttering a single word will wreck him completely. He offers Patrick three squeezes in return, as silent confirmation.   


Feeling David begin to shiver beneath him, Patrick bears down as the conclusion builds like a wave crashing over him, nestled into the curve of David’s neck for the remaining thrusts. He buries his cock so deep, sobbing loudly into David with his final plunge, taking in a deep breath of his beautiful scent, thick with sex, spent energy and passion. He loves this man more than anything he has ever known. He wants to breathe him in, drink him up, float away in his scent, taste every last inch, know all there is to know…and love him for all that he is.   


David tugs Patrick’s hair, gently but with enough purpose to pull him out of his momentary daze and lift Patrick’s face to his as he breathes back into Patrick, “I’m yours, always”.   


Their eyes lock on each other in what feels like a moment that will be etched in their memories forever. Patrick squeezes his eyes shut for a long blink then opens them up into a steady gaze of incomparable fondness for the man who lays beneath him. His brow furrows and mouth closes tightly into that sweet, telling little Patrick pout that David has memorized so well, but this time his eyes are blinking back tears. He lets them fall freely and David joins him, unable to hold his back any longer.    


He is awash with relief and certainty knowing that David knew all along what he was too timid to speak of. David’s hand cups Patrick’s face, guiding him in with a steady reassurance, just like that time long ago in his car, brushing away his joyful tears and pulling him into a long and languid kiss that makes Patrick think his forever had already begun.

***

  
  



End file.
